


Perfectly Fine

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, mindless self indulgence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank keeps claiming he's 'perfectly fine'. Gerard doesn't believe him. Frank proves it.</p><p> </p><p>Just basically smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Fine

"I already told you, Gee, I'm okay."

"That's bull, Frankie, and you know it." Gerard leaned back in the chair and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Frank flopped back on the bed, then winced. His shoulder ached. "You mighta tore it or something." Gerard sounded worried. "Dodgeball is not a very kind sport." He spun around in the desk chair. "Maybe we should call your mom and-" Frank shot up.

"No!- I mean, it's not that bad." Frank said quickly. His arm throbbed painfully, and he winced. 

"Frank, you're not okay, and-" Frank growled in frustration. As he walked the few steps toward his boyfriend, he undid his belt buckle and slid the leather out of the loops. 

"Babe, what're you-"

"Shut the fuck up." Frank sounded venomous. Seductive, too. Gerard gulped, almost unconciously. Frank rounded the chair quickly, and Gerard felt a cool pressure against his wrists. The belt, he realized. He struggled to remove them, but discovered he'd been tethered to the chair itself as well.

"Frank, undo this, what are you-" Frank slid his hips down on Gerard's, rubbing their crotches together. Gerard's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. 

"I'm proving just how fine I am."

Frank slid his legs to either side of his boyfriend's lap, tangled one hand in his jet black hair, and began to gyrate his hips. He closed his eyes in concentration. Gerard's face flushed, and he began to let out small gasps and a few small moans. 

"God- Frank- ohh, fuck.."

Frank moaned quietly in response. He could feel his arousal heightening, coming off of Gerard like heat waves off of asphalt. He could also feel Gerard's cock thickening, pressing against his inner thigh. Gerard moaned louder, and bucked his hips up into Frank. Frank pushed him back down and slowly slid up and off of his lover's lap, earning him a questioning, whimpering moan.

 _I'm usually the one making those noises,_ Frank mused. He dropped to his knees, caressing Gerard's heat. He squirmed in response, moaning. Frank jerked open the zipper, pulling Gerard's pants to his ankles. His boxers were tented, a small wet splotch of precome accenting the peak. Frank stood back up, leaning in to initiate a sloppy, heated kiss. He ground the heel of his palm into Gerard's cock, loving every small noise it coaxed out of him.

     He pulled away, bringing Gerard's underwear with him. He sent them down with his pants. Gerard moaned when the cold air hit his cock. It strained at full mast, tip read and leaking. Frank kitten licked the head, and Gerard gasped. Without warning, Frank deepthroated him, bobbing his head with a feverish speed. Gerard trembled, bucking up into the warm wetness. Just as Gerard thought he was going to burst, Frank pulled off with a sinful pop. 

      His pants dropped to the floor, and he stepped out of them quickly. His shoes were already off, somewhere downstairs. Frank didn't care. He pulled open his bedside drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with a generous amount of it. He circled his hole and buried two fingers at once. Frank let out a gasping moan, and braced himself agains the bed. Gerard moaned behind him.

"So fuck'n pretty, Frankie." 

Frank slipped his fingers in futher. His knees trembled, and he scissored them. Once he deemed himself ready, he pulled them out with a final moan. He went over to Gerard, straddling him again. He bit his lip, and slowly sank down onto Gerard's waiting cock. He moaned through his teeth, and grabbed handfuls of his hair. 

"F-fuck, Gee.." He moaned. He slipped down, then up, then back down again. He slowly structured a rythm, building it faster and faster. He felt a familiar heat tighten his abdomen. 

"Gee, I-ah, God- coming!"

   He spurted his seed all over his and Gerard's chest and stomach, Gerard following soon after. They rode out their orgasm together, screaming each other's name. Once Frank was done, he slumped down against his boyfriend. 

"See?" He said breathlessly. "I'm fine."

                   END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, first piece on ao3!


End file.
